From Another World
by King Cheren
Summary: When the Teen Titans (Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg), come to Johto, Silver is shocked and surprised by their arrival. He thought they only existed in TV shows. Gold is also shocked. But when Ho-Oh and Lugia begin the battle of legends, along with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, it's up to the Teen Titans, Silver, and Gold to save the Pokemon world! (More than 4 char
1. Chapter 1: The Dimension Portal!

**Heyo! Just want to say that this is the CRAZIEST CROSSOVER EVER. But still, they're my two favorite things! By the way, this story is all from Silver's point of view, 2 years after the events of Gold/Silver/Crystal, where Silver is nicer. (Also, Raven is nicer too.)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon and Teen Titans Go/Teen Titans are not mine.**

The alarm clock blasted an ear-piercing noise as I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to be woken up. "Stupid..stupid…clock!" The clock fell onto the floor after smacking it a few times, and I finally woke up. I then did my daily routine, similar to some people's routine. Soon, I headed outside to train Ty, my level 50 Totodile, who could actually talk! "C'mon Silver!" Ty yelled. "You don't want to be late for that meeting with Gold. What was it about? Oh yeah, about moving, right?" "Augh! Ty, I don't want to talk about moving! Haven't I told you I don't WANT to move to Kalos? If it would be anywhere in Kalos, it would be either Shalour or Lumoise City. BUT of COURSE we have to move to COUMARINE CITY. Of COURSE." I said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sil. Calm down there." Ty tried to calm me down, but I had way too much anger inside of me that I just wanted to scream! So, Ty gave me this pillow-thingy and I punched it over and over again, until I FINALLY calmed down. It can be VERY, very hard to calm me down when you talk about moving, because I HATED Coumarine City. Except for the Gym Leader. My dad was close friends with him. All they EVER talk about is gardening! Anyway, as I walked down the path to the next town with a café, the route turned dark. Pitch black. All that was left was a portal…from another dimension…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Each of the Titans

**Well, sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I hope that's okay. Here's the chapter where Silver actually meets the Teen Titans. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go and Pokémon aren't mine. Sadly.**

I was horrified. Shocked. Surprised. You name it. I was every negative feeling a human or Pokémon could ever think of. A dimensional portal? In **JOHTO?!** Yeah, I don't think this will work. Soon, 5 "humans" popped right out of the portal. They all gasped. Then I did. Then they did. Then I did again. This went on for 60 seconds until this guy with black hair said. "Ok, ok. This is no way to introduce ourselves. We need to introduce ourselves the proper way." In my mind, I was like, "What…who are you?!" but in reality, I introduced myself the "proper way". The black haired guy went first. "Hello, my name is Robin, the honorary leader of the Teen Titans!" Then came a guy who had green everywhere. " _Is he sick? Severely sick?_ " I thought. "Heyo! The name's Beast Boy! And I can SHAPESHIFT!"

Ok.

Things are just getting weirder by the minute.

Anyway, after "Beast Boy" introduced himself, a robot human person came up to me. "Hey! My name's Cyborg! I'm half robot, half human!" Cyborg bumped a pink haired girl next to him. "Hello! My name is Starfire!" she said. Then Starfire whispered something to Robin. "Is this the "introducing"?" He nodded and went on to this awesome girl who looked half demon to me. "Hello, my name is Raven. How was your day?" Now things are getting more awesome by the **second!** Finally, after one minute of introductions from the Teen Titans, I introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Silver. From the town over across the route, see?" I pointed to a sturdy brick house colored black. I lived alone, by the way. "So.. What're ya doing here?" They suddenly all huddled. I walked a step closer to hear. "This guy looks the awesome!" said Starfire. Were they talking about me? I stepped 20 steps back and hid in a bush to hear what they were saying. "You're right. But what the heck is the crocodile thingy?" Robin said, confused. "Oh, that thing? It's a Pokémon, dude. You haven't played the games? They're crazy fun!" Beast Boy exclaimed.. Raven was off in the corner, talking to herself. " _About what_?" I thought. "Dude, dude, dude! You haven't played Pokémon?! DUDEEE!" yelled Cyborg, pointing his blaster at Robin. That guy is WAY too crazy.

But there's a mystery I have to solve first.

What was Raven talking about…?


	3. Chapter 3: She Thinks I'm Cool!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go ARE NOT MINE. (Sorry, haven't uploaded in a while!) P.S Raven and others are from original series, not from the 2013 series.**

 **Because Silver meeting Teen Titans Go characters smaller than him when they are actually teens is just not right.**

The next day I woke up with a headache. "Silver, what's wrong?" Ty asked. "Ty, it's..Ty, it's okay, alright?" I replied with a hoarse voice. The reason why I felt sick is because I was thinking about what Raven said…Well, I didn't know WHAT she said, but I know she SAID something. I lay there on my back, staring out the window. I don't know, the sunny sky and the Pidgeots with their baby Pidgeys are just amusing. "Ty, were you next to Raven when she said something? I'm pretty sure you were. Don't lie," I asked Ty with a breath as silent as a small Bulbasaur walking in the quiet, green forest. I like quiet stuff.

"Yeah, I was next to her. Since our species hearing skill is superior, I heard her say, "This guy is cool, cooler than ice."

With that, I jumped off my bed. "Cool? COOL?!" "Uh oh…" Ty said. "She thinks I'm cool! She thinks I'm cool! YESSSSSSS! I've never been called cool! NEVER IN MY LIFE!"

Ty face palmed once more. Why did Raven think I'm cool, thouuugh?!


End file.
